80 and Counting
by Geezworld234
Summary: Gerry and Brain decide Jack needs some excitement in his life so they turn to the world of internet dating, much to the disagreement of Sandra.


_**DISCLAIMER NOT MINE!**_

_**This is in answer to Jen's 80 challenge I had to include:**_

_**1) Someone who is 80  
(2) 80 white flowers the choice of flowers is up to you  
(3) Something that happened in 1980  
(4) One character that seperates coloured sweets (ie skittles, M&Ms, smarties) to privide another character with 80 of their fav colour/flavour  
(5) and address that has the number 80 in it.**_

_**Enjoy! :) x**_

* * *

"Hey Brian, we did it" Gerry Standing called out a little too loudly for Sandra's liking.

"Did what" she inquired putting down the magazine she had been flicking thought during their official lunch break.

"Jack's not about is he?" Gerry asked lowering his tone so his voice was just slightly quieter than usual.

"No he's still at the dentist, why?"

"We've got him a date" Brain Lane beamed.

"A date? Jack? Dare I ask how or why?"

"Well, you know Jack we can see he's getting a bit lonely these days-" Gerry began to explain.

"So we set him up with an online dating profile" Brain finished.

"Yes, thank you Brian, I was explaining to the Guv'nor".

"Yes, but it was me who set up the profile Gerry".

"Well I was the one who came up with the idea of getting Jack back out in the field".

"As lovely as you thought is guys, I know for a fact Jack won't like it" Sandra said refraining from giggling at the two boys squabbling over this ludicrous situation.

"Ah but wait until you see who he is meeting up with on Friday" Gerry winked.

"What, Friday as in this Friday coming" Sandra asked.

"Yep" Brain smiled.

"As in the Friday which falls tomorrow?"

"The very one, why do you think it's too soon, after all Jack, well us have only been talking to Eleanor for just under a week".

"He's never going to agree with it, mark my words".

"Oh Sandra you are so naive, what makes you think that we are going to tell him about it?" Gerry said moving over to Brian's desk to finalise the arrangements for Jack's blind date.

"Well how else is he going to get there".

"That's easy, Jack's meeting Eleanor at **80 Westbury Avenue**, you know the lovely little bistro just south of the river at 8 O'clock sharp, so we take him for drinks around quarter past seven in the little pub next door" Gerry explained.

"Well won't he wonder why you are not taking him to the pub we usually drink in? You know the one around the corner from where we work, on route to where we all live".

"I don't like the new landlord, very shifty eyes, he makes me feel guilty of something I'm not" Brian stated.

"A daft as that sounds Brian, I actually think that excuse could work".

"Oh, it isn't an excuse Sandra" he replied.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? Come one you might as well give me a look at this profile" she said strolling over to Lane's desk from the loveseat.

"While you are looking at the profile we can get on with matters of importance while Jack's out" Gerry said tossing two large bags of skittles in the air for Brian to cleanly catch.

"Save me the red ones, they are my favourites" Sandra ordered.

"Sorry no can do, I'm afraid, you see Eleanor only likes the red ones and she only eats them in even numbers so I am **separating 80 red skittles out** so Jack can give her them after dinner, I'm putting them in one of those bags we use to send things up to forensics in as Esther informed me we are out of sandwich bags".

Sandra let out a stifled laugh bemused at what was going on.

"Look I know Jack's a bit long in the tooth like the rest of you dinosaurs but I am not sure he has reached his **80th birthday **just yet" she said pointing at his date of birth on the screen.

"Oh is he not? Brian told me he was"

"No, Gerry I said he was closer to 80 than either of us".

"Well anyway **Eleanor is 80 **so I am sure they will have lots to talk about".

"What about this profile picture you've chosen Jack looks at least half his age!" Sandra said going back to picking fault with the boy's best attempts.

"That was taken **7th of November 1980 when Jack won the Queen's Police Medal**" Brain said pleased with avatar choice.

"Well, you can still see it's him and anyway we had a look though the photos since UCOS and he's scowling on almost everyone, we all know Jack can be a grumpy old git at times but I didn't realise he was that miserable" Gerry added.

"So what else have Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee got organised for Jacks 'hot date'?"

"I have taken the liberty of ordering flowers, to be delivered to the bistro for ten past eight" Gerry said, it was his turn to be pleased with himself.

"Eight white lilies" Brian added.

"What, lilies the death flower, you two are bloody hopeless" Sandra laughed.

"I thought most woman loved lilies, don't they think they are pretty"

"Yeah, when you are on your deathbed, Gerry".

"Esther likes lilies" Brian pointed out.

"Well anyway, with them both being 80 I'm sure the topic of funeral arrangements will crop up" Gerry answered back.

"Gerry!" Sandra exclaimed. You do realise you ordered **80 white lilies **and not eight" she said thrusting the printed out receipt under his nose.

"Ha bloody Ha"

"No Gerry I'm serious" she laughed out of control.

"Give that here" he said snatching the email printout from her hand "Bloody hell how much?!" He raged.

"You must have typed in 80 instead of 8 in the quantity box when ordering"

"Really Brain you think you?!"

"There's no need to take it out with Brain, he wasn't the carless one" Sandra laughed so hard she was fit to burst.

"What's going on, are you setting me up on a date?" A voice crept up behind Brian's chair.

"Yeah and it's left Gerry out of pocket" Sandra laughed momentarily forgetting whose voice it was that asked the question.

The penny dropped for all three of them at the same time as they all turned around to face a bemused looking Jack "Oops" they all chorused in unison before Sandra relapsed in a fit of the giggles once more.

"Well, now the cat's out of the bag you might as well know mate" Gerry said patting Jack on the back and gesturing him to sit down.

"You what?!" He yelled once Gerry had told him everything.

"Told ya" Sandra smirked.

"So does this mean you are going to let Eleanor down then?" Brain asked rather disappointed.

"After all the trouble you two went to? Nah, there's no harm in an old man of 80 making a new friend, as long as she knows that's all it is, I still can't get over the fact you thought I was 80, do I really look that old to you?"

"Well" Brain said not wanting to get into a hole he could not hypothetically climb out of.

"Any way Sandra you were wrong, you said Jack would never go in a million years" Gerry boasted.

"As a date Gerry, there is a difference".

"Any way Jack, how old are you?" Gerry joked.

"None of your business" he said clenching his fist in a comical way towards Gerry's face.

* * *

_**The End I hope it was alright! Reviews would be splendid. Gee :) x**_


End file.
